


Strawberry Swing

by orphan_account



Series: jaebri drabbles [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Fluff, Kissing, Lame metaphors made by yours truly, Love, M/M, Tickles, adoration, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The drabble where Jae tries to vocalize just how much he loves Brian, but ends up being kissed and embarrassed. Oh well, he loves it this way more than he would a perfect confession.And of course, this all includes tickling and lots of soft kisses.





	Strawberry Swing

**Author's Note:**

> just was in a soft mood!!!! and wrote this in like 15 minutes!!! can u tell i love these boys!!!!
> 
> i also thought about my crush while writing this :((( i have such a Huge crush rn and it's been making me happy
> 
> also thought about my friends and ofc day6, they bring Me happiness and i just... Cannot im soft
> 
> title from coldplay's 'strawberry swing' cause i was listening, again, to frank ocean's cover of the song

“You make me so happy.” Jae randomly blurted as Brian was writing lyrics. “Hm?” The latter hummed, sparing a glance at Jae with a soft smile.

Jae smiled back, his heart beating in his chest. Brian’s smile made him weak, filled him up with so much happiness and adoration.

“You make me so happy.” Jae repeated. He pulled Brian away from his writing, then grabbed both of his hands and intertwined them with his own.

Brian’s soft smile grew bigger, small dimples showing through as both of their cheeks grew red, like strawberries.

“You make me feel so, amazing. I don’t know! I can’t even describe it.” Jae felt flustered, he just wanted to tell Brian how much he makes him happy and makes his life shine with all colors of the world, but he can't seem to find the right words, unlike his perfect, lyrical boyfriend.

“You give me such a sense of joy. When you smile, I feel all types of love bursting within myself everyday. That sounds kinda, weird.” Jae pulled his hands away to bury his face into them.

Brian just chuckled and pulled his boyfriend close. “It’s cute. Even if it doesn't make sense, it does because it’s you, and it’s coming from you.” 

At the last word, Younghyun began to tickle Jae, making the man burst into giggles. The older was so ticklish, it was so easy to get him.

Whenever Jae felt sad, like the world of colors were becoming dull, Brian would come to him and tickle him until a smile broke through the frown that would paint Jae’s face.

Jae claimed he hated it, but he truly loved it. Sometimes he didn't want to talk about what was happening, but Brian always somehow knew what to do, even if that involved tickling him until he was smiling so hard his face hurt and laughing until he was out of breath.

“I just…” Jae smiled brightly at Brian. “You give me so much love, and I couldn't ask for a better person to have love me. You make my cloudy days sunny, you make the cold days feel warmer. 

You’re so intelligent and good with words, you know how to reassure me that things are okay even if I feel as if they aren't. You have such cute habits, too, and I feel like I fall more in love with you each day.

I adore your fascination with anime, and I could hear you ramble about it all day. I love watching it with you, as well, because you help explain the storylines when I don’t always understand, and you sometimes fall asleep on my shoulder and I just want to wrap you up in the fluffiest of blankets and hold onto tight forever.

You–” Before Jae could finish his ramble, Brian kissed him. Yes, Younghyun absolutely loved Jae gushing about him, but Jae looked on the moon, and so happy, Brian just had to kiss him.

Jae groaned but kissed him back, giggling when Brian playfully nipped at his lips. When he pulled away, Jae smacked his shoulder.

“I wasn't finished!” He pouted, which only made Brian kiss and kiss him until the pout turned into a smile. 

“I know, and I would love to hear more, but I just couldn't help to kiss you. I’m so in love with you, and I know you feel the same, because you get this certain look when you talk about me, I always feel an overwhelming sense of love and I just have to kiss you.” Brian told his boyfriend.

Jae just rolled his eyes and smiled. “You’re such a sap.” He kissed Younghyun again.

Younghyun acted shocked, placing a hand on Jae’s chest, before laughing. “Say’s the one who was just gushing about me!”

Jae rolled his eyes again. “Oh, shut up,  
loverboy. That was all in your imagination. You wish I would say all that.” Jae turned his head, mocking a look of seriousness, but Brian could tell Jae was trying so hard not to smile.

“Loser.” Brian tackled his boyfriend on the bed, laughing and watching as Jae giggled. Soon, though, Jae stopped laughing, and noticed Brian staring.

He turned his head in embarrassment, face growing even redder than strawberries. Brian lifted his finger to turn Jae’s head to face him again.

They stared into each other’s eyes, feeding off the love they saw in each other, the love they felt for each other. 

“I love you.” Brian smiled, before kissing Jae’s soft lips, once again. He pulled away, and Jae smiled up at his boyfriend. He put his hands into Younghyun’s hair before whispering, 

“I love you.”


End file.
